1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable personal exercisers and more particularly pertains to a new portable physical therapy apparatus for providing physical therapy for selected portions of a user""s body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable personal exercisers is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable personal exercisers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,924; U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,341; U.S. Patent No. 5,951,499; U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,581; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,570.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable physical therapy apparatus.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable physical therapy apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable personal exercisers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable physical therapy apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable personal exercisers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a support base; and also includes a lever being hingedly attached to the support base and being adapted to support a user""s appendage proximate a user""s joint such as a foot; and further includes a plurality of strap members being attached to the lever for fastening the user""s appendage to the lever; and also includes an assembly of pivoting the lever upon the support base. None of the prior art includes a platform, a lever, and a linkage member for moving the lever to provide physical therapy to certain selected areas of a user""s body and to simulate ambulatory movements thus preventing blood clot formation during one""s lack of mobilization.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable physical therapy apparatus in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable physical therapy apparatus which has many of the advantages of the portable personal exercisers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable physical therapy apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art portable personal exercisers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable physical therapy apparatus for providing physical therapy for selected portions of a user""s body and for simulating ambulatory movements thus preventing blood clot formation during one""s lack of mobilization.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable physical therapy apparatus that is easy and convenient to set up anywhere including a foot rest on a wheelchair.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable physical therapy apparatus that prevents the deterioration of a user""s muscles by working those muscles.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.